We All Fall Down
by KillTheBeliever
Summary: SoRiku Cleon AkuRoku Zemyx. You can't save the worlds when your trapped in a land stuck in twilight.


**An: This is my first fic so reviews would be appreciated. Also a small warning, this fic has OC's. I'm sorry but I needed one, there's only one main one and I tried to make her a likable as possible.**

**Prologue**

The blank expression on his face would have been more annoying if she hadn't gotten used to it over the years. Adrian's lack of emotion had become nothing new to her, in fact she hardly noticed it anymore. The fact that he looked at her as though she was nothing more than another piece of furniture taking up space in an already crowded room was a fair price to pay for the information that he would give her before the visit was over. She met his hollow eyes with a look that she hoped was equally unreadable and crossed the room only breaking eye contact to remove the large books that lay in the chair opposite his. After she took her seat she returned her gaze to his. He inclined his head as if he had only just noticed that he was not alone in the room any longer.

"Welcome Kittia, how nice of you to stop by. I am fine, thank you for inquiring. Why yes you may remove those books from that chair, no need to ask my permission. Make yourself at home, my only wish is for you to be comfortable," he said calmly his expression never changing.

"Why it's nice to see you Adrian, I hope that you've been well," Kittia replied sweetly as if she hadn't heard a word of what he had just said.

"Oh yes I have been quite well. Devanya did not come into clean today, it was quite pleasant here without her thundering around making noise. I would be even better if you had not decided to bless me with your presence," Adrian said as if he weren't openly insulting her. She clenched her jaw in annoyance and hoped that her feelings weren't making their way to the surface. She had learned that letting him know he was getting to her only encouraged him.

"Well you should thank the stars for small mercies," she said as politely as she could. If Adrian had any emotions he probably would have smirked at her, but seeing as he didn't he only inclined his head more. With every fiber of her being Kittia hoped he got a crick in his neck.

Adrian blinked at her a few times before speaking. "I'm sure you had a reason for coming here, other than to inconvenience me. We both know you hate coming into the castle---"

"Are you still being monitored" Kittia asked cutting him off mid-sentence, her desire to get what she needed overshadowing her desire to appear polite.

"Pardon," he asked as if she didn't understand what she meant. She gritted her teeth in irritation but kept from lashing out at him, it would only end in the guards getting called and if that happened she would be locked in the dungeons. He had been right when he said that she didn't like the castle, she wanted to get out as quickly as possible and getting arrested for attacking personnel would only prolong her visit. It would also mess up her plan since Adrian was the only person who could help her and he would be indisposed to tell her what she needed to know if she attacked him. She let her eyes wander around the spacious room taking in the cluttered bookshelves and dirty floor. She tried to remember how the room used to look when its previous owner was still around. She wondered what he would say if he could see just how bad the library had gotten in his absence, how far the whole castle had fallen. Thinking about it only led her back to the fact that she needed Adrian's help and her anger would only keep her from her goal. Kittia breathed in deeply and reigned in her temper.

"Are……you…….still……being……monitored……by…..the….Superior," she said slowly as if talking to a particularly dense child.

"What a foolish thing to ask. Really Kittia it seems your intelligence dissolves more and more each day, not that you were ever that smart to begin with. If I was still being monitored asking in such a blunt way would arouse the suspicion of anybody listening in. You should really learn to be more subtle, or you could actually use what little common sense you do possess. I mean really, are you truly this dumb or do you act this way to make the people around you feel smarter. If that's the case you can stop, I always knew my intelligence was superior to yours." Adrian said standing up and wandering toward one of the bookshelves as if he was bored with the whole situation. Kittia clenched her eyes shut and exhaled loudly. She silently told herself that cutting him into little pieces would not help her cause. When she was calm enough to open her eyes she saw him looking at her, with his stupid hollow eyes and expressionless face.

"I'll take that as a no," she said evenly.

"Take it whichever way you like," he said turning his back to her with a shrug of his shoulders. He ran a hand through his short brown hair as if weary with the world and began looking through the bookshelf before him.

"Do you have the information that I need," Kittia asked.

"I assume that you know that what you asked me to find for you is strictly classified. My giving it to you would be considered treason against the Superior and your life as well as mine would be forfeit. I have a theory of what you could possibly want with the information and I have to say your efforts are most likely futile. Though it is your fault they are where they are, you will probably get caught before you even manage to get in there. Worst case scenario they brainwash you like everybody else, if they have mercy they'll kill you." he said rooting through the bookcase.

"What if I don't fail," Kittia said.

"Even if you can manage to get into Twilight Town getting them to believe you will most likely be impossible," Adrian said not even bothering to turn around. Kittia digested what she had been told. Everything he had said was true. Getting caught was a big possibility, she knew that, had known it when she had come up with the whole crazy plan. She had gone over what could happen to her thousands of times, listed the reasons why she should just forget about it and live the way everyone else did in The World That Never Was, following the Superior's orders. Everyday she came up with the same reason why she couldn't let it go, and it was stronger than all the reasons why she should. Whenever she saw the dark silhouette of The Castle That Never Was her stomach twisted into knots. The memories it brought back was the main reason why she hated entering it, even if it was to accomplish her goal.

"I'm willing to take the risk Adrian," Kittia said softly lowering her gaze to the scuffed library floor.

"I expected as much," Adrian said. He searched through the bookcase for a few more seconds before finding the book he was looking for. He opened it and pulled out looses pieces of paper he had obviously hidden for her. His eyes roved over the pages before putting then back and re-hiding the book.

"Understand that I cannot give you the documents but I can tell you what they say. Hopefully your smart enough to be able to retain some kind of information, I doubt it but try hard, it took me a while to get this for you."

"Oh just tell me already," Kittia said.

"Patience is a virtue, discover it. Anyway I found where the entrance to Twilight Town is located. The easy part is getting there, the only thing you'll probably have trouble doing getting through. Before you think to ask, I cannot help you with that, you have to do some of the work on your own." Adrian said as he walked back to his chair and sat back down facing her.

"I wasn't going to ask for help with that," she spat her impatience rising again.

"Of course you weren't, it was silly of me to even suggest such a thing. Anyway you need directions do you not? You'll need to go by Vexen's lab, he shouldn't hear you over the noise he makes creating whatever it is he feels is important at the time. Your clumsy so that should help you. Take a left and go down the stairs, there's a hidden door at the bottom by the end of the railing. Larxene dwells there often so you would do well to stay clear of her though I'm sure you already know that. The trapdoor leads to a seemingly empty room. There's another hidden entrance on the floor that you'll have to find. Go down the steps and there you have it, the entrance to Twilight Town. Nothing said how to open the actual portal, that's your problem," Adrian said smoothly smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in his shirt.

Kittia exhaled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

"Was there anything else you wanted? Blood, sweat, tears, a limb," Adrian asked blankly.

"No, nothing else but thanks," Kittia said getting up. For the first time since she had met him years ago she smiled at him. Adrian's eyes widened slightly, not by much but enough for her to notice. Her smile widened as she took in his expression trying to commit it to memory. This was probably the most human she had ever seen him look. Sure his eyes were still hollow and devoid of life but it was a start. Maybe if her plan worked out and she actually made it back she could work on it. Maybe.


End file.
